Forever Happy
by Lovett-Undertaker
Summary: Just a couple of short stories I've made up between Hikari and the Wizard/Gale. Rated K  - T
1. The Fight

'_Oh dear…the Wizard seems mad…'_ was the first thought that processed in my mind when I woke up, finding him glaring at the kitchen. I had changed out of my pajamas and into my daily clothes, walking up to him, the wizard turned to me angrily. "Is something wrong?" I asked, worried. He would shake his head at me. "I don't want to talk now." Hearing him say that, I was a bit surprised; I had always thought that he was passive, but to see him angry is sort of scary… With my eye brows furrowed, I spoke up, "Did I do something wrong?" he shook his head once again. "…Just don't talk." He replied as he walked away before I could say anything. _'What did I do to upset him…?'_ This troubled me, immensely. I didn't dare to leave the house as he had, to his home in Harmonica Town. What was it that wronged him so? Is it his birthday? He never mentioned his birthday, and our anniversary was defiantly not some time ago. I just don't know what to do. I sighed, pacing around the house as there was a sudden knock on my door. As I opened it, Anissa greeted me.

"Good morning." She said with a smile as I tried to smile back. She realized that something was troubling me just by a glance and offered to hear me out. Inviting her inside my home, she walked in and turned to me as I closed the door. "Where's the Wizard?" she asked as she looked around. I sighed as she then realized that, that was it. "Did you two get into a fight?" she asked, even more worried.

"I guess you can call it that." I answered, "I've never seen him look so angry since our time together…" Anissa's eyebrows furrowed also, as she placed her hand onto her chin.

"Do you remember anything that seemed to have bothered him a bit?" I shook my head; suddenly I remembered something.

"Now that I think about it, he seemed pretty upset after Luke came over and gave me a jar of shining honey." Anissa giggled, "Maybe he's jealous?" My eyelids fluttered once I had heard what she had said. "Jealous? Why?" I tilted my head to the side. She held her hands in front of her mouth, surprised at my reply, "What else? He's jealous that his wife received a love filled gift from another man." That shocked me; I didn't know the Wizard would become jealous over something so trivial. "But…" I continued, "He should've known that he's the only one I'll love…" Anissa shook her head at me, "Even if he does, you can't just help but feel jealous if your loved one is receiving gifts like that." I nodded agreeing with her, _'I, too, would've been a bit jealous if the Wizard had received a heart filled gift.'_ I smiled to Anissa. "Thank you, Anissa." She nodded to me, happy to see me smiling again, "Since you're here, would you like some herbal tea?" I asked as she nodded once again. "Of course, your herbal tea is the best on the island. I would never turn down the offer of having some."

As we exchanged giggles, our day continued on as she offered to help me with the farm work since I had a late start. When the time reached 18:00, the Wizard had returned home. He seemed to have calmed down, "Welcome home." I spoke up, taking him out of his trance. He turned to look at me, his eye brows furrowed as to how mine was this morning. "I made dinner tonight; I hope you'll like it." He nodded, smiling sincerely at me.

As we sat down and ate dinner, he would place his fork down and look to me. "Hikari… I'm sorry about earlier…" I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't take your feelings into consideration. But you know…to turn down his gift…I didn't want to upset him." I said, as he nodded. "I should've known that…but still I couldn't control myself… You're…really nice Hikari…and to share that with the others…it makes me want to lock you up…and just keep you for myself…" Hearing that, my face flushed to the color of shining cherries in the summer. _'He said that…he must be very embarrassed, but that makes me happy…'_ I smiled happily, as it seemed to have made him flush the same color as I did. "I love you, Hikari." He said, "Do you love me?" I nodded to him. "Of course, I love you very much." He smiled that smile that seemed to have captured me when we first met. "Thank you…I'm happy to hear that from you."


	2. Dramatic Much?

"**You can't be serious…**" A voice speaks, cracking up. Her throat dry, her face in the shade of deep dark red, and…tears…flowing down her cheeks… "**You're…kidding…right, Wizard?**" she asked, as the expression stabbed my heart. I turned away, not wanting to face her because that look really…

"**I'm sorry.**" I spoke up. "**But…**"

"**NO! Don't say that…DON'T!**" she begged, now embracing me from behind. "**Please…don't**!"

"**Hikari…**" I said my best friend's name. "**I can't let you play Fatal Frame anymore…**"

"**NO YOU HAVE TO LET ME! I'M ALMOST DONE!**"

"**Hikari, …I know you love the game…but you're so scared, even now you're shaking…**" I pointed out. She's such a scaredy cat…she says she doesn't believe in ghosts…and when you think nothing fears her…you see this…

"**TH-THAT'S JUST SHAKING FROM EXCITEMENT!**" …Right…she tries so hard to be strong…

"**…You even mentioned nightmares on the game…and every time a ghost would make an appearance…you would scream,…pause the game,…and hide…**"

"**Th-That's-**" I shook my head with a sigh. "**B-But I need to finish~!**"

"**…**" I let out another sigh, "**I'll play it for you if you want.**"

She paused, furrowing her eyebrows and spoke, "**…but you suck at video games…**"

".**...**"

XXX

"**Hikari, stop moping over a broken game disk…**" I sighed, sitting at her table, reading my book.

"**I…I was almost done…**" she sobbed, with her head laying on the table. If you must know what happened…I suppose…you can say it was a tragic tale…for the game disk…

* * *

**Hahahahahahahahahah! I was going to make it super dramatic, but I changed my mind. O3O As for the broken game disk...I'll leave it to your imagination.**

**Harvest Moon (C) Natsume**

**Fatal Frame (C) To some company they belong in**


	3. A Day to Celebrate

"**Happy birthday!**" an adoring voice spoke up as I turned to look at who it may be. It was my wife, Hikari. The two of us have been married for a year and a half and we've had our share of good and bad times and made it out with our marriage in tact. I know all her expressions, she knows all mine. As the same for our habits and personalities. The day began like every other day, but…today seems to be different.

"What's this…?" I asked, having absolutely no clue on what she's being all cheery for.

"It's your birthday present! Coffee, along with your favorite item the Fugue Mushroom."

"I know that…" I continued as I took the items and placed them safely on the table and looked back to her. "I'm talking about the 'birthday' thing."

"Oh that." she placed her finger on her bottom lip and leaned from side to side and then stood up straight as she continued. "You never told me your birthday, also you've said that you've forgotten it. So I thought, since we don't know your birthday…why not make the day we first met each other your birthday?"

"…that's…an odd thought…"

"But!" she pouted as she threw her hands down. "I wanted to celebrate your birth!" I felt my face flush for a bit. _'Celebrate the day of my birth…? Hm…no one has done that before…_' I looked at the wooden flooring. "S-so…" she twiddled her thumbs as she stood in front of me. "…" Before she would continue, I lifted my head and stood up, kissing her on her forehead as I brought it close to me. Her face flushed red.

"Thank you." I smiled to her as she stood there silenced. I chuckled. "Thank you for being born." She flinched…it seems she came back to reality.

"That's my line!" my wife would pout, now taking my hands into hers. "Thank you for being born…Wizzy."

'_What?_' I arched a brow.

"…Wizzy…?"

"M-hm. It's my nickname."

"Why not just call my by my real name…?"

"You said you didn't want anyone else to call you by your real name. So~ when I'm around others….I'll just call you Wizzy! It'll be my special nickname for you." I felt my face grow warm as I watched her smile.

"…" I smiled back, nodding to her. "I see…I'll cherish that nickname….as how I cherish your name…"

* * *

**Okay, I just have to say it... D' 333**

**Isn't it sweet? Well when I married the wizard, I thought... it was a bit sad for him to not have a day to celebrate himself. Also that he wouldn't tell us his birthday and his reason is that he forgotten, like how he forgot how we first met...(anniversary) So I decided to write a short story about a special day just for the wizard! What special day would that be? The day where you'd first meet him. I've forgotten what day it was... orz...**

**Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (C) Natsume**

**Wizard&Hikari (C) Natsume**


End file.
